Nautilon
The Nautilon is an enemy type encountered in the E.V.O. series. Nautilons are big, orange nautilus that have a thick shell, green eyes and long tentacles. They make their first and only apperance in the Ocean of Plesusaurus, which is the twelfth stage of Chapter 3: Age of Dinosaurs of E.V.O. Search for Eden. Enemy types While there is only one kind of Nautilons encountered ingame, Chapter 1: The World Before Land features an enemy, that behaves the same as the Nautilon, but has less health, is smaller, faster, deals less damage and gives meat, that gives less E.V.O. points and restores less health when eaten. This enemy is the Shellfish, which in itself is exclusive to three stages in chapter 1 and mainly found in caves. Enemy stats and rewards The stats featured in this section go for any Nautilons encountered ingame. Enemy stats Rewards Behaviour The Nautilons will generally move around on a small section of the ground harmlessly and at a medium pace. If the protagonist draws too close to them, they will curl up and start bouncing around. Being hit by a bouncing Nautilon will deal no knockback, but stun and hurt the protagonist. If they are too close to the Nautilon, they might get hit up to five times in a row. If the player is really unlucky and the Nautilon decides, that it constantly feels threatened and keeps bouncing into the protagonist, the protagonist might get stuck in a cycle of hurting and die very quickly. This makes the Nautilon the most dangerous enemies in the game. They are only rivaled by the shellfish, who are faster and deal less damage, but just as deadly. How to deal with them Unlike the shellfish, the Nautilons are only found at the bottom of the Ocean of Plesusaurus. As such, it's easy to miss or avoid them. If the protagonist wants the E.V.O. points, though, they will need to be careful and chose a quadrupedal reptile, with a short neck (small and big) or a long neck (small reptiles only, but hunched over also works) to avoid getting stuck in a cycle of hurting, if they can't defeat the Nautilon in one hit. The only jaws, that can instantly take out a Nautilon are the best jaws of chapter 3, which are the Tyrasaurus Jaws. This is because, like the shellfish and unlike most other enemies, the Nautilon has a good protection provided by its thick shell, so any damage done to it will be reduced by 10 points. Gallery E.V.O. Search for Eden EVO Nautilon move.gif|A Nautilon when its moving around harmlessly EVO Nautilon bounce sprite.png|A Nautilon when its hiding in its shell and close to attacking or already bouncing around Trivia * The Nautilons found in E.V.O. Search for Eden are based on real life nautilus, which are something like an ancient aquatic snail/squid-hybrid creature, that still exists nowadays, but is very rare. * The Nautilons give the player the highest amount of E.V.O. points of all regular enemies ingame Category:EVO Enemies